1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure generally relates to a package for a light emitting diode (referred to as an “LED” hereinafter), and more particular to a LED package provided with a recess and a method for fabricating such a LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional package for a LED comprises a substrate 100, a LED chip 103, and a housing 104. The substrate 100 has a first terminal 101 and a second terminal 102. The LED chip 103 is mounted on a top surface of the first terminal 101. The housing 104 caps the LED chip 103 and the substrate 100. The chip 103 is electrically connected with the first terminal 101 and the second terminal 102.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional package for a LED comprises a substrate 105, a first terminal 106, a second terminal 107, a LED chip 108, and a housing 109. The LED chip 108 is mounted on a top surface of the first terminal 106 of the substrate 105. The housing 109 caps the chip 108 and the substrate 105. The chip 108 is electrically connected with the first terminal 106 and the second terminal 107.
LEDs have been widely applied to car braking lights, LCD panels, outdoor color advertising signs and traffic lights. To meet the demanding requirements from these and other applications, there is a great demand for the size of LED packages to be reduced. However, according to the prior art, the sizes of conventional packages for LEDs are not satisfying since the chips 103 and 108 are mounted on the top surfaces of the first terminals 101 and 106 of the substrates 100 and 105, respectively.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks existing in the conventional LED packages, the inventor proposes the instant disclosure to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate research and related principles.